Power Lord: The Legend of Dark Lugia
by ShadowOkamiYokai
Summary: The story continues on in the Sinnoh Region. With new friends and new enemies, what's going on here? Sequal to Power Lord.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is the sequal, I hope you like is just as much as you liked the last one. Anyway, please enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Heading to the Sinnoh Region pt.1**

Ash, Pikachu and their new buddy Aipom were riding the ferry back home in Kento.

On the outside, Ash was all smiles, thinking about what his mom would have made for him when he got there. On the inside he was upset that he had to part from his friends, even his newly made one, Harry Potter.

Now for those of you who don't know, Harry Potter is a Power Lord, which is a Lord of all poke'mon. Their kinda similar to Gods even but not all the way. The Power Lord can do any attack and all attacks that poke'mon do. He rarely calls for the help of poke'mon, but their always ready for him when he does.

Ash sighed, he still wished Harry stayed with him so he could meet Professor Oak and his mom, but Ash understood his reasons not to come.

Flashback

Harry and Ash were walking down the path that lead to Slateport City shortly after parting from Max, May and Brock. When they go to the ferry docks, Harry stopped.

Ash turned to look at him with a confused look, "What's wrong? Aren't you coming?"

"No. This is where I leave you. We will meet again, but not soon." Harry said.

"Where are you going? I was hoping to introduce you to my mom and Professor Oak, but I guess you have other things to do." Ash said sadly.

"Yeah. I have to make sure that the wild poke'mon keep in line and not cause trouble. I also need to check on Celebi and Jirachi. I haven't seen those two for awhile." Harry said.

"Oh. Hey, can you do me a favor?" Ash asked.

"Depends. What do you need me to do?" Harry asked.

"Can you go check on my Charizard to see if he's okay?" Ash asked in a hopeful voice.

"Alright, I'll go do that," Harry said turning around, "Take care, Ash."

And with that said, he quickly changed to his animagus form(a/n: For those of you that don't remember, his animagus form is Shadow Lugia.), dove into the water and swam off.

"Bye Harry, I'll see ya later." Ash whispered as he watched him leave.

Then a couple minutes later, he got onto the ferry and was ready to head home.

End of Flashback

Ash was snapped out of his thought when the ferry stopped moving.

When he climbed down the stairs, he saw his old friends Casey and Gary wave him over.

Ash smiled and ran towards them, "Hey Casey, Gary. What are you guys doing here?"

"What else do you think we came here for? Anyway, Professor Oak asked us to wait for you here and take you to his lab. He has something to tell you." Casey said.

"Actually, Ash, is there something wrong? You seem upste about something?" Gary asked in concern.

"No," Ash said looking up at the sky, "I'm just fine."

**This is just a quickie to get the story started. I'm still trying to think of idea's of what's going to happen in the Sinnoh Region. I haven't been watching the shows, so I don't know exactly what happens next, but if you guys can help me out I would really appreciate it. Anyway, please review for this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update peoples, it's just that I've been really, really, REALLY busy. With house work, waiting for my final grades to come out(which I've passed with flying colors-hehe), and baby-sitting my nephews, which were staying at my appartment for a few weeks. I'll go ahead and update this chapter, so that you guys and at least know what's going to happen next. So, anyway, here it is. Enjoy^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Heading to the Sinnoh Region pt.2**

Ash looked at Professor Oak in shock. There's a whole other region of poke'mon out there. He couldn't believe it. Now he can see Harry again and maybe ask if he could travel with him. Maybe Brock would come with him.

"So Ash, are you going are are you staying?" Oak asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'll go. I'll see if Brock wants to come." Ash said.

"Alright, let me-" Professor Oak started.

What interrupted him was the flash of fire above the coffee table.

Ash'es eyes widened when he saw Harry's phoenix, so he held out his arm for the said bird to perch on.

Fawkes trilled happily, landed on Ash's arm, and purred when the boy gently petted him.

Everyone was silent when they saw Ash interact with the strange bird. Mrs. Ketchum decided to break the silence.

"Ash, sweety, what's that? I've never seen a poke'mon like that before." she said.

"I have to agree. Well, if you include Ho-oh as a phoenix then that's a whole different story, but this one is much smaller then Ho-oh. Probably a new species of poke'mon perhaps?" Oak said, studying the fire bird.

"No he's not exactly a poke'mon. He probably gained a few attacks from being in this world for so long. He's also Harry's familiar." Ash said still petting the phoenix.

"What do you mean he's not 'exactly' a poke'mon, and who's this Harry person?" Casey asked.

"The reason why Fawkes isn't exactly a poke'mon is because he's from another world. Harry is a new friend of mine that traveled with us a little shortly after getting my 5th badge." Ash said.

"Why didn't you tell us on your travels?" Professor Oak asked.

"It's just that he only wanted very few people to know about what he is. The last time, Giovanni found out about him, kdinapped him, and tried to use him for his own doings. Then May, Max, Brock and I destroyed the gadget that was controlling Harry and he then banished Giovanni from this world." Ash explained.

"Ash, how could he banish someone from this world? The only two beings knownw to be able to do that is the Power Lord and God. Everyone knows that Power Lords don't exist, their just a myth." Gary said.

"I'll prove it to you. Come on, we'll have to go outside for me to show this to you." Ash said.

He then got up, still having Fawkes on his shoulder, and headed outside. Everyone else glanced at each other before getting up and followed him.

When they got there, Ash was holding up a black feather towards the sky.

Oak gasped silently when he recognized what or rather who's feather it came from. Then he jumped when someone talked to him in the back of his mind.

_'You're right professor. That is my feather that I willingly gave to him.'_ the voice chuckled.

'I know what poke'mon you are, but who are you?' Professor Oak asked.

_'You'll find out in a moment.'_ the voice said and then it was gone.

A few minutes later, everyone heard a cry above them. They all looked up and their eyes widened when they saw a Shadow Lugia circling above them.

Ash smiled and ran up to the said Lugia when it landed.

Everyone else had their mouth open in shock as they watched the Shadow Lugia shrink and change in shape. When the Shadow Lugia was completely changed into a man, they slowly closed their mouths.

Pikachu leaped off of Ash's shoulder and ran towards the man.

The said man picked him up and held him.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu said happily.

The man chuckled, "It's good to see you, too, Pikachu. How are you doing Ash?"

"I'm fine Harry. I would like to introduce you to a few people, but knowing you, you probably already know their names now." Ash said smiling.

Harry laughed, "Yes I do. And it seems like Professor Oak has a few questions to ask of me."

Oak snapped back to himself and nodded, "Yes, I do have a few questions. Why don't we go back inside to talk?"

"Fine by me." Harry said with a shrug.

* * *

**Well there you have it, ch.2. I wasn't sure exactly but I was wondering if I should include Team Galaxy in this story? What would you guys think? **

**Oh and one more thing, for those who have read my 'Fox' story, I'm still taking in characters that you guys would like to see in that fic. The info you need to fill in is on chapter.2, I think, or chapter 3. Whichever one.**

**Anyway, tell me what you guys think, should I include Team Galaxy or not. Me, I think I should but I'm not sure exactly, so I'm asking for your guys edvise.**


	3. Authors Note:Sorry!

**I'm really sorry guys, but I'm really stuck on writers block right now. I don't have anymore inspiration for this fic anymore, so if anyone would like to adopt it and continue, then feel free to do so. Once again, I'm really sorry.**


	4. Authors Note:Someone's Taking Over!

**Ok people, sonicboom123456 has decided to continue this fic. So, hopefully you'll be glad that it's finally going to be finished, but just not by , also for those of you that have read 'Fox', I should be updating the next edited chapter soon, so sit still. **

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! 2010 HERE WE COME!!!  
**


End file.
